PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE For the successful achievement of the SaMi-Trop research goals it is important that we establish a well- organized administrative core that is charged with orchestrating the scientific and administrative work. Translational science is dependent on people with different backgrounds. A harmonic environment that allows for group input on decisions is important for reaching the research objectives of the program. The Core will be managed and staffed by the PD Dr Ester Sabino and co-Lead Dr Antonio Ribeiro and by Dr Lea Campos de Oliveira(project coordinator). Two key committees will be established to provide internal and external oversight of the management of the program: the Executive Committee (with monthly conference calls and one in person meeting per year) and External Advisory Board (one in person meeting and web based meeting once a year). Fundao Faculdade de Medicina (FFM) will serve as the institution responsible for contract and financial administration. They will use a Federal law specific for research that allows institutions that serve Universities to hire people with less taxes. So, in the current proposal we will follow the same organization that has been successfully used in the previous SaMi-Trop program whereby all subcontracts will be executed directly by FFM and there will be no grant administrative staff or activities at any of the institutions listed. The administrative core will also be responsible for obtaining all approvals needed in Brazil (IRB, etc), for storage of the samples, and for organizing the meetings and progress reports.